Foxworld
Inspired by Ocean Waves! Foxworld is a massively multiplayer online game (MMO), involving a virtual world that contained a range of online games and activities. It launched in July 2007 and beta testing went from August - October 2006. It is designed for children aged 5-12. Background Sign-up First, each player must sign up with a username, which can be up to 12 characters, a password (can be up to 15 characters), and the color of their fox (you can change this later). You can choose your fox's gender, put in a parent's email and then, you will be able to play. Soon after that, a yellow-colored tour guide named Willy or Maria (depending on the gender you choose for your fox) will show you around the fictional world of Foxtopia. The tourguide has a pet fuzzball (can be any color). The tour will last about 2 minutes, and when you are done, you will get 3 free items - a certified Foxtopia citizen badge (your fox can wear this), a t-shirt with a fox on it and an orange and white baseball cap. Overview of rooms (creds to Miroir for this little table... thing? idk what to call it.) Fuzzballs Fuzzballs are small furry animals that come in various forms, some only available for certain events. * = Only available for members. *White Fuzzball - The White Fuzzball is very extroverted and is a social butterfly. White Fuzzballs are also very quiet, yet normally like having company. They love to warm up with hot cocoa. *Pink Fuzzball - The Pink Fuzzball is a diva at heart. They love anything relating to fashion. They also like to partake in singing and dancing. *Sporty Fuzzball * - As the name suggests, this Fuzzball loves sports. This section is being worked on. Whoopa. Online safety Foxworld has two different chat systems called "Standard Mode" and "Safe Mode". If you choose standard mode, it means that you can type in any word (except swear words). This is the most popular chat option and is big with older players. If you choose safe mode, a parent and guardian can go back and see what you have typed during your time playing Foxworld. With safe mode, you cannot type your own random words and have to rely on words that have been confirmed in the English language (such as "excited", "animals" or "city"). If you type in gibberish, it will appear in red text and you won't be able to enter it so other players can see it. Reporting system Foxworld's reporting system is run by moderators, and has been added in November 2007 so they have a better ability to ban people breaking the rules. If you click on a player's player card, there is a police badge, which is the symbol for "report". If you click on this button, you can tick either one of these boxes: *Bullying *Inappropriate behavior *Cheating *Other If you tick one of the boxes, it will show a place where you can describe the incident, and when you are done, the report will be sent to staff. Banning system *Swearing - Light warning, then 24 hours maximum. *Cheating / inappropriate behavior - 48 - 72 hours *Too many bans - Banned forever Category:Video Games